Partners or What?
by Mark 61
Summary: With Immortal done and there daughter born Jake Reed and Madison Rayne look foreword to getting there careers back on track. With TNA doing an inter-gender tournament seems like the perfect chance. But will they able to be Partners or What?
1. Chapter 1

Partners or What?

With Immortal done and there daughter born Jake Reed and Madison Rayne look foreword to getting there careers back on track. With TNA doing an inter-gender tournament seems like the perfect chance. There is just one question they have to answer are they together like that or what?

I'm back short chapter to get us started. This won't be as long as Hope was. I think it's an interesting idea because in Hope Madison wasn't wrestling now she's can wrestle and you knows she a great heel and well the way I write Jake's he a good guy. So I hope you enjoy this and I hope you will review.

Ok so where did we leave off? Oh yeah I was one beat up irishman after that cage match. I was staying with TNA and I was happy. Still am by the way. Don't worry nothing awful happened why you were away. It took me a while to heal up and I also got some old knee injures worked on but I'm ready to come back now. So yeah how are things in TNA well Bobby Roode is a real ass but he our world champion. Both Hulk Hogan and Jeff Hardy are back in TNA and well given how many chances I have gotten to get my life and career right how can I deny someone a second chance of there own with me. Hope well she is a by far and I admit I'm biased the most beautiful baby in the world. As for me and Madison well we are dating. And I am getting ready for one right now. "Jake have you seen my curling iron?" Madison yells. "Wouldn't it be in your bathroom?" I ask. "Well it's not," Madison says coming into the bathroom why I'm about to start shaving. "Wait I left it in the guest room," She says leaving. I am pretty sure she was just checking to make sure I was shaving. Yeah that hasn't changed she hates me with a beard.

#Break#

Madison was in her bathroom getting ready for her date with Jake. Hope was taking a nap. Madison smiled thinking of how nearly perfect life was right now. He phone started to ring it was the tone she had set for her mother. "Hi mom," she says. "Hi honey how is everything going?" her mother asks. "Great, Jake and I are just getting ready for a date," Madison says. "Oh a date that's nice," Madison mother says in a tone that tells her more. "What is it?" Madison asks. "Madison I love you honey. But you have a baby together you live together doest he owe you more than a few dates a month?" Her mother says. "Mom I'm not going to push anything," Madison says trying to get mad. "It's not pushing to ask for some kind commitment," her mother says. "Mom I don't want to fight about this again. You and dad met in college you married by senior year a year later I came along than Jamie a few years later. Well that isn't my life," Madison says. "Madison I just don't want to waste to much time on this guy especially for a guy that clearly has major issues with…"

"With drugs with alcohol with his love life or what else mom I am we'll aware of it all," Madison says. "Honey don't get mad. I like Jake but this is the kind of stuff you want will worry about when Hope is older," her mother says. "I know mom. But mom he's just out of a long term relationship I am not going to push things," Madison says. "Honey don't get mad. Let's just drop this have fun enjoy your date we will talk later," her mother says. "Alright love you mom," Madison says.

#Break#

"Well look who is up," I say walking into the nursery seeing Hope standing in the crib. She claps happily. "Well I'm happy to see you to Hope," I say taking her little hand in mine. "Now your going to be a good girl for Mrs. Green. Ah well your always pretty good. Can I tell you a secret? You and your mom make me happy really happy. Happier than I have been in years. I love you Hope and that is never going to be a secret I love you so much," I say putting a kiss on her head. "Jake you read Mrs. McCain is here," Madison says walking into the room. "Mama" Hope says. Lost ten bucks on that bet about her first word. "Hi Hope but you are supposed to be napping," Madison says picking her up. Hope is fine if one of us is with her and the other leaves but if we both leave she cries and cries. It takes a few minutes but eventually Hope goes out again and make our way out. Mrs. McCain a good woman who watches Hope for a few extra bucks when we need her to she and husband and trying for a baby and I think she likes the practice.

Madison and I make our way to the car. "Want to take the bike?" I ask joking one she's in a dress and two she has refused to ever to get on my motorcycle. Witch use she did ride in with Tara but notice they never went above five miles an hour. Or maybe she just trusts Tara more. "No lets take the car," Madison says. We get in the car and take off. "So Dixie give you anyone idea who your return will be against?" Madison asks. "No idea I kind of hoping they give me King Mo," I say. "King Mo?" "Yeah of course. There is going to be a lot of press and it be nice do get some," I say. "I thought you would go after Roode," Madison says. "Hey I want the belt at some point but right now it's pretty crowded up there," I say. "Hey maybe you will get a shot at the TV title," Madison says. "Maybe but what ever it is I am just thrilled to finally be ready to come back," I say.

#Break#

"I don't know Dixie we just introduced Open Fight Night and the Gut Check," Bruce Pritchard says. "And I think we are on a real role lets keep going," Dixie resounds. "We have had a lot of people asking to see the men and the knockouts involved more," Al Snow says. "Well Hulk what do you think?" Dixie asks. "Dixie I think inter-gender matches are a special attraction. But I can't deny the Knockouts draw some good numbers. I say we do it," Hogan says. "Ok so who are the teams?" Bruce asks. "Well ODB and Eric Young for one," Dixie says. "Will they be defending there titles?" Al asks. "I don't think the other men would take the role as Knockouts tag champ as well Eric does. Other teams I was thinking Hernandez and Sarita, Winter and Douglas Williams. Angelina Love and Crimson. Traci Brooks and Kazarian. Tara and Devon as kind of veterans team. Jeff Hardy and Mickie James and finally Jake Reed and Madison Rayne," Dixie says. "Sure they will all be ok with being in this?" Al asks. "Well most of the people we have trying to find TV time for lately. And we can make it worth there while," Hogan says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I know I said I was willing to give Hogan a second chance but I still don't trust the guy even if Sting swears the real Hulk Hogan is here. Even just sitting in his office. "Brother I am glade to see your finally cleared to be back in action. It can't be said enough major mistakes were made the first time around. But now things can be made right," Hogan says. "Well Hulk look all I ever wanted is to wrestle so just give me a match boss," I say. "You got it see there are so many guys on this roster there are a real pain in my ass and I want to see you knock some sense into them. Tonight its you and Gunner he's being make a pain of himself and demanding revenge on you," Hogan says. "Hey I don't mind smacking him around again," I say. "Alright its on," Hulk says. "You know Hulk I get almost everyone has to be coming at you but I never lost the TNA world title," I remind him. "Brother I understand that but I got RVD, Styles, Angle, Sting, Bully Ray, Jeff Hardy all wanting shots. I got people begging to see James Storm come back and I got Roode ducking and dodging left and right," Hogan says. "Come on man," I say.**

**"Look I can't get give away all the details but Dixie has got some big things planned and you involved," Hogan says. "Ok I've been hearing about this idea all day what is it?" I ask. "Well I can't tell anyone until the boss gives the ok," Hogan says. "Please tell this won't lead to me getting locked in a cage with Abyss again. Look Hulk I'm still sore," I say. "Unless things really go insane you shouldn't hell brother you might actually have some fun," Hogan says. "I'll just settle for not having everyone trying to take my head off," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Gunner was already in the ring. "Taz get ready the roof is about come off this place," Mike Tenay says as Jake's music starts to play. "His opponent from Omaha Nebraska he weighs in at 235lbs he is the Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed," Christy Hemme announces as loud Jake chant starts. "You have to wonder if Jake will start slowly in this his first match in many months dues to injury," Taz says. The Bell rings Jake and Gunner just starting trading hard punches and chops. "So much for that," Taz says. Gunner goes for an elbow that catches Jake. Gunner drops back and goes for a drop kick Jake side steps it and goes for a single leg crab Gunner counters get up both men lock up and shove for position. Jake shoves Gunner into the corner and than chop Gunner with a shot that sounds like a gun went off. Gunner bails out of the ring. "Such history with these two men I doubted it would be anything but this," Tenay says. Gunner gets back in the ring. Another lock up this time Gunner grabs Jake's hair to pull him down. Gunner locks in a side head lock. Jake gets his foot on the ropes and Gunner breaks the hold.**

**Both men stand again. Jake goes for a clothesline and misses as he turn back Gunner hits a spear and hits a fist drop. Gunner pulls Jake and hits a slingshot suplex. Gunner covers. Jake kicks at one. "Things got so personal between these two men once before," Tenay says as the two men knuckle lock up. Gunner forces Jake down to his knees. Jake powers back up Gunner turns the hold into a modified northern light suplex Jake kicks at two both men are up and still holding on. Jake break the hold and catches Gunner in an over head belly to belly supelx. Gunner rolls back out of the ring. Jake goes to the apron and hits forearm off it onto Gunner's head. Jake tosses Gunner into the ringside steps. Jake tosses Gunner back into the ring. Jake gets back up on the apron and hits a springboard double stomp.**

**Jake starts to pull Gunner up but Gunner low blows him. The ref doesn't see it happen and Gunner gives Jake a DDT. Gunner goes for a arm breaker but can't get it locked all the way in. They stand with Gunner still holding onto Jake's arm. Jake backs Gunner into the corner and gets him arm free but Gunner pokes him in the eyes. Gunner grabs Jake for a pile driver and hits it. Gunner covers count of one, count of two Jake kicks out. "Madison Rayne making her way to ringside," Taz says. Madison starts to pound on the mat to cheer Jake on. "Hey you little bitch get the hell out of here," Gunner yells at Madison as stomps on Jake. Gunner sets up on his shoulders but Madison reaches into the ring and trips him up. Jake escapes and locks in a cravat leading the hangmen's clutch. "Gunner has tapped to this move before," Tenay yells. "Gunner gets his foot on the ropes but Madison knocks it off and than Gunner taps.**

**Jake breaks the hold and stands up and for the first time sees Madison who jumps in the ring to hug him. "Gotta give a major assist to Madison Rayne there Mike," Taz says. "I know Taz and I know Jake won't like that," Tenay says as Jake leaves the ring Madison following behind him.**

**#Break#**

**"Alright Madison what did you do?" I ask once we backstage. "I made sure you won," she says. "Madison we had this conversation before I don't want you do stuff like that for me," I say. "Hey that was my long over due payback on Gunner," she says. Ok she has a point after all it was Gunner that nearly caused her to lose Hope. I got my payback with a spike she has a right to hers. "Madison come on," Gail Kim says. "See you Jake, " Madison says walking after Gail. Just let it go Reed.**

**I hear a slow mocking clap behind me. Just what I don't need. I have no idea who it even is but I don't need it. "Great win there Jake," Kaz says. "You want something Frankie?" I ask. "Oh nothing just a hypocrite is something I like to see," He says. "Just leave me alone Frankie," I say. "Oh lighten up Jake," Daniels says walking up to us. "Look I don't care what you little latest issues with AJ is I'm not a part of it," I say. "Be careful Jake the world is getting dangerous and a lot of people aren't sure what side of the road you stand on any longer," Daniels says. I just ignore when he gets that strange. Besides I have enough to deal with after all there's Hope and Madison and what ever Dixie has planned.**

**#Break#**

**Hulk Hogan was in the ring. "You know we here at Impact Wrestling love to change the way we do things in the wrestling business. From concepts like Open Fight Night to even just the moves we do in the ring. Well we have been listening to you and a number of fans have wanted see the great knockouts do more with the male members of the roster So starting next week we are going to have a the king and queen of Impact Tournament. We are going have eight teams of one knockouts and one man the winners they get a shot at any title they want in any match they want," Hogan says as the fans cheer. "Thought you TNA manics might like that. Well here are the eight teams. The TV champion Devon and Tara, Eric Young and his Mrs. ODB, Angelina Love and the Undefeated One Crimson, Jeff Hardy and Mickie James, Winter and Douglas Williams, Hernandez and Sarita, The one and only Jeff Hardy with Mickie James, Traci Brooks and Kazarian and finally Jake Reed and Madison Rayne," Hogan says.**

**#Break#**

**"Just great," Gail Kim says. "Mad your not in it?" Madison asks. "As if I didn't have enough to deal with Tessmacher and Velvet Sky now this. WHat happens if Mickie James win and I have to face her again or worse that beast ODB," Gail says disgusted. "Hey I'm in this to with Jake," Madison says. "What if that freak Winter wins it could be some kind blood match," Gail says walking off.**

**#Break#**

**I step out of the show and head to my locker. A few of the guys are laughing. "What?" I ask. "So Jake we know how Madison feels about crowns what about you?" Alex Shelley asks cracking up. "You've lost it," I say. "Jake did you hear any of what Hogan just said?" Aries asks. "Kind of hard to hear anything with the shower going," I say. Everyone starts to laugh. "Look I didn't get fired again did I?" I ask. "No but you got a new partner," Shelley says. "Ok what the hell are you guys talking about," I say pulling on a pair of shorts. "Hogan just made you and Madison parters for an inter gender tournament," Aries says. "Wait a tournament? Is that Dixie's big idea?" I ask. "Yeah man," Alex says. At that moment Eric Young enters the room. "Jake fair warning you put a hand on my wife I will slap you so hard," He warns and than leaves.**

**"Ok it's me and Madison, EY and ODB who else?" I ask. They tell me and about how I can get a title shot. "So Jake you and Madison going to wear matching mess?" Shelley asks. "Shut up," I tell him as I leave the locker room. This one threw for me a loop. Truth is Madison and I have talked about this and we decided to let home be home and wrestling be wrestling. I see her coming at me. "So did you hear?" She asks. "Yeah the guys made sure I heard," I say. "I am so excited for this," Madison says to me. "Good since I don't think we can get out of it," I say. "Not that we would want," Madison says excitedly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Madison and I are driving home. "So you feel ok?" She asks. "Yeah for the first match back I fell great. Hell normally I so damn sore I feel like I'm a rookie again," I say and it's true even my trouble knee feels fine. "But you know since we are going to be partners in tournament…" "I know this is going to be great. Hey we should try to match out colors a little like I wear red you wear red tight I wear blue you wear blue," Madison says. "Yeah sure but Madison I want to make this clear…" "Hey who do you think we will face first?" She interrupts to ask. "Madison I am trying to same something. I want to win this thing to but I have to do it my way," I say. "Meaning what?" Madison asks on edge. "Meaning not like how you reached in and tripped up Gunner," I say. "Oh so all I can do ever win is cheat?" Madison yells. "I didn't say that and I didn't mean it like that," I say trying to stay calm. She ignores me and instead says, "you have a lot of nerve considering you count someone like Chris Hero as a close friend and there are plenty of times you have bended the rules to fit your needs," she reminds me.**

**You know how I used to say the kid was doomed when I first found out about Hope well the kid is doomed because now I'm getting mad. "You are over reacting," I yell. "Hey I did you a favor today and you can't be grateful," she says. Down hill quick and only gaining speed. "I did ask for you help and I'll have you know I beat Gunner just fine before," I yell. "PULL OVER!" She screams. "NO!" I yell right back. "YOU NEVER LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES!" She screams again. "AND YOU JUST YELL ALL THE TIME!" I reply. "LOOK OUT!" Madison yells as I hit the breaks nearly hitting a truck that was stopped at the red light in front of us. Know what burning tire rubber smells like well Madison and I sure do. The good news is its just enough to shut us both up for a while. Once the light changes we drive on for a few blocks.**

**Finally Madison speaks. "What are we to each other?" She asks. She wants to have this conversation now? Oh boy Jake be careful. "I hate to shave. Let me explain please before you say anything else. I hate to shave it hurts my face I cut myself. Everything costs to much money hell you know what blades are up to. But for you I shave every day. And I smile about it because it makes you happy. You the only person I would want to go out on a date with your the person who I enjoy seeing everyday," I say. "But I'm the person you can't say I love you to," Madison says. I should something but I don't want. "Madison I thought I knew what love was than I woke at thirty and saw I wrong," I say. "I know. Look I'm try to follow the rules," Madison says.**

**#Break#**

**I'm awake in bed. I can usually be out in about ten minutes on a good night but this one of those nights where the mind won't shut down. It's midnight and Hope is silent which annoys me because than I could be taking care of her instead of thinking about my issues. "I need to talk to someone," I say to myself picking up the phone. "Hello Jake?" My says half asleep. "Hi Mom did I wake you up," I ask stupidly of course I did. "Are you ok?" She asks. "Mom I know we talk about this stuff but…" "Jake go ahead," She says since I stopped. "Mom when you got divorced from your first husband how did you know you were in love with dad?" I ask quickly. "You want to talk about this now?" My mom asks. "Look I'm sorry I'll call back at normal time," I say. "No no its ok. Is this about Madison? And don't make a joke about how about you and some celebrity," My mom says. "Yes Mom it's about Madison, its about me its about Traci well not Traci but mom you know I was with Traci more or less from the time I was kid," I say. "I know Jake. Look Jake when I got divorced from Peter it was hard I tried to date and everything felt off until I met your father," My mom says. I guess that makes sense I remember when my mom told me about her first marriage I was stunned I was twelve and my brother Brian has just found out about it going through some stuff in our grandparents garage. I couldn't even think of my mom with anyone but my dad.**

**"Jake are you thinking about getting more serious with Madison?" My mom asks. "Well things kind of started serious we did have a baby," I say. "Jacob Martin Reed… You know what I mean," my mother says. "Mom I mean what is serious? Madison and I go on dates we don't go dates with other people. We never said it was exclusive but at this point we both know it is," I say. "But your scared. Scared because you aren't sure if it love or just something you fell into," My mother says. "Yeah," I say. "Jake I can't tell how you really feel about Madison. But I do know you Jake you will figure it out," my mom Kate says. "I hope so," I say. Hope starts to cry. "Mom I got to go Hope is up," I say. "Love you." "Love you too."**

**I head for nursery and pick up my daughter. "What the matter Hope? Oh I get it your wet," I say. I change her and sit down in the rocker to get her to back to sleep. I look down at her and smile. Why can't I just stop the world right now keep my little girl so peaceful and easy going able taker care of her problems with such little effort. She's asleep now but I but rocking her maybe because I enjoy it. Finally I place her back in the crib and leave closing the door behind me. I look over at Madison's room and than head for my own still thinking.**

**#Break#**

**The next day I was working out with AJ. "You ok?" He asks. "Yeah fine," I say. "Than stop hitting me so hard this is supposed to be light," AJ yells. "Sorry," I say. "Let's just be done man," AJ says. "Fine," I say rolling out of the ring. "Dude you ok?" He asks. "What do you think about me and Madison?" I ask. "Meaning what?" AJ asks. "Never mind… Do you think we could be a couple?" I ask. "Aren't you already?" he asks. "Look you know have tried to move on from Traci before and failed. Well you know me.." I say barely. "Look Jake when you know you know," AJ says. "Thanks for nothing AJ," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Madison was in the living room playing with Hope who was on the floor. "Oh Hope I think I blew it," Madison says to her. "When your older be like Aunt Jennifer my little sister never gets mad at anything. But I lost it last night," Madison says taking Hope's little hand. "I let my mom… who I love and will always love…well I made a mistake," Madison says. Hope picks up the little ball she was playing with and throws it at her mother. "You should do that. I just hope I didn't blow things with you dad," Madison says giving her daughter a hug.**

**#Break#**

**Madison and I had set another date for tonight a week ago before our little blow up. Now here I am waiting for her to show up for the movie we agreed to see. I see her walking up to theater. "I'm sorry," We both say at once. "Jake I should have pushed you and than I went and brought a whole different issue into our fight," Madison says. "No it was I was talking to you like you were a child," I say. "We say we both messed up," Madison says. " Yeah sure. So we partners for this tournament?" I asks. "Damn straight," Madison says.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So it time for this tournament to get kicked off and in the first round Madison and I are facing Winter and Douglas Williams. I'm getting warmed up in men's locker room and I can see Doug doing the same thing. "So Reed you instead to play by the rules on this one?" he asks. "Doug does you partner even know the rules," I ask. "Good luck mate," He says shaking my hand. I finish to putting my tape on. Getting Doug and Winter in the first round a good break they both haven't been used much so I think that will work to our advantage but it could back fire since they will be motivated. If nothing else I know Doug well enough it should give me and Madison a chance to get our feet wet as a team and work out what I am sure to be many kinks. Truth is our little make up only put issues off a few more weeks. "Ok Jake don't think about this now Jake. Focus on the match," I think to myself. I pull on my ring jacket witch kind of looks like a leather jacket. Yeah I'm still working my look or maybe I'm finally growing upend not being such a lazy person I just wrestle in jeans and a t-shirt.**

**Looking over at the Monitor I see Crimson pin Devon to advance himself and Angelina Love to the second round. Al Snow tells me and Doug we are up I head off to meet Madison by the interview area. Madison is already there wearing her crown. "Its the king and queen of wrestling tournament. And we have the queen bee of TNA Madison Rayne…" Madison takes the microphone from JB. "That's right Queen of TNA. And far to many people have forgotten that. So when Jake and I win this tournament I will back on top. All the girls in this tournament I have beat before and I will beat again and than when I'm done I'm calling the shots again," Madison says before walking off. "Jake any thoughts?" JB asks. "I think I better win," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Winter and Williams were already in the ring as Madison's music plays as she enters. "Mike it's very fitting we are calling this the king of queen tournament I mean your got the lovely queen bee of TNA you Williams and Winter from England and it's the queen's jubilee year all very Royal," Taz says. "And what about Jake?" Mike asks as Madison reaches the ring and Jake's music starts to play. "You have to go and ruin a bit," Taz says. Jake enters the ring as the ref calls for one out and one out. Jake and Doug will start. The bell rings. "Two very good wrestlers start us off.I had a chance to talk to Doug Williams and he said he's lost his last three one on one matches with Jake all over the world and he wants to snap that tonight," Tenay says as they lock up. They back up into the corner Jake being the one that has to break and he does cleanly. They lock up again and this time Doug backs Jake up and he breaks cleanly.**

**Lock up a third time and Doug gets into a headlock Jake Goes for a suplex but Doug lands on his feet behind get a waist lock and goes for a German Jake breaks goes a go behind and a waist lock of his down Doug blocks and gets a victory roll Jake kicks before one. Both men are up Jake charges big arm drag into an arm bar by Doug. Jake rolls to take the pressure off the hold and stands up. Jake gets a hold of Doug legs and tosses him over head finally breaking the is back up and they tie up again this time into a roman knuckle lock. Doug forces Jake back and Jake has to bridge up to prevent his shoulders from touching the ground. Jake power back put to his feet and use his leg to trip Doug up and goes for a a knee bar but Doug forces him off. Doug charges and Jake arm drags him. Doug lands near his corer and Winter tags herself in. "Now remember men fight men women fight women," Mike tells the audience. Jake tags Madison in.**

**The two girls lock up and Madison is able to hit a neck breaker and covers Winter kicks at one. Both woman are up and Madison goes for a kick but misses allowing Winter to taker her over and get her in a rear chin lock. Madison fights her way to her feet and elbows Winter in the side. Winter lets go but than uses Madison hair to pull her down. "Stay off the hair," The referee yells. Madison is mad she gets up and throws wildly at Winter. "You know Mike, Jake and Douglas Williams had a great wrestling exchange. Madison and Winter not so much," Taz says. Madison uses Winter hair to hit a face buster. Madison hits a senton. Madison pulls Winter up and whips her into ropes an goes for a clothesline but Winter ducks the move Madison turns around and gets hit with an Enzuigiri. Winter pulls Madison up for a Samoan drop and than hits a backbreaker. Winter covers count of one count of two, Madison kicks out. Winter goes for another backbreaker but Madison thumbs her eyes and tags out to Jake. Doug tag back in.**

**Jake goes for a big shoulder tackle and hits it. Doug sits up and Jake hits a rolling neck snap. Jake covers count one of one, count of two, Doug kicks out. Both men stand up Jake shots for a big double leg but misses and Doug hits a big suplex on him. Jake gets up and chops and Doug and follows it up with a punch. Doug answers back with a Euperaon Uppercut. Jake comes right back with elbow. Jake acts like his going for a flying lariat but instead rolls hits a flying school boy count one count of two Williams kicks out. Both men are up but Winter tags herself in. Douglas doesn't look to happy about that as Jake tags Madison who comes with a diving cross body that gets two. Winter kicks out and tags Doug back in. "Make up you damn mind," Williams yells. Madison tags Jake in who charges over and suplex Doug back into the ring. Jake covers Winter goes to stomp Jake but he moves and she catches Douglas by mistake. Williams gets up and starts to yell at Winter who yells right back. "You wondered if after last week it would Jake and Madison having issues but they are clicking why Williams and Winter aren't," Tenay says.**

**Jake gets up and German Suplex Williams rolls through for another and than another roll through to hit a dragon suplex. Count of one count of two Doug kicks out. Doug rolls out of the ring. Jake tags back in Madison to keep the action going. Winter comes into the ring and gets hits with a flying headscicors. Madison flips Winter over and uses her legs to drive Winters head into the mat over and over again. Madison covers count of one count of two Winter kicks out. Winter grabs on to Madison's tights to use it to throw her out of the ring. Winter follows Madison out picks up her and drops her onto the guard rail.**

**Winter acts like she is about to do it again. Jake jumps off the apron and moves to stop it. Winter drops Madison again. "What are you going do about it," Winter yells at Jake. Madison gets up and is able to whip Winter into the guard rail. Madison rolls back into the ring. Jake jumps up on the apron and reaches for the tag. Madison crawls over for it but Winter gets back in and drags Madison back. Winter locks in a bow and arrow. "Wait a second why are they are out here?" Taz asks. Kaz and Daniels are the ramp watching the match. Winter lets go of the hold. Winter sets up for the swinging sidewalk slam but Madison counters out of no where and hits the Rayne drop. Madison is to hurt to cover at first finally she rolls Winter over and covers, count of one, count of two, Winter kicks out.**

**"What was tough there was Madison was hurt and a lot of time you would just tag out but remember she tags Jake it Williams that's legal not the person she just hit a big move on," Taz says as both women stand up. Winter tries to go for a northern light suplex but Madison grabs onto the ropes and instead turns into a DDT. Madison pulls Winter back up for another Rayne Drop and covers, Doug jumps in but Jake takes him down with a tackle, count of one count of two, count of three. Madison jumps up and hugs Jake. "The winners of the match Madison Rayne and Jake Reed."**

**#Break#**

**"We did it," Madison says when we reach the back. "Well you did," I say hugging her again. "Well way to go Jake and Madison," Kazarian says walking up to us. "Something you want Frankie?" I ask. "See you next round," Frankie says before walking off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"Come on Hope say Dada," I say to my her. Nothing. "Ok say Da we can pass that off as the Irish blood," I say. Still nothing. Madison who is reading a book in a chair laughs at me. "Its not funny. She's been talking a few weeks and she still hasn't said it," I say. "Jake stop freaking out about it," Madison says getting down on the floor and rubbing Hope's head. "If the shoe on the other foot you wouldn't like it," I say. "Of course I wouldn't but you love your mama don't you Hope?" Madison says. "Mama," Hope says. "What don't you like me?" I ask her. "Jake can I ask you something?" Madison says. "It matters because she is my child and I want her to say Dada," I say. "Well that is clear but I was going ask before Hope did you want to be a dad again?" She asks. "Well after Brian at first I was in such pain I didn't but than some time passed and well Traci and I were trying at one point. Than things went to hell and I told you I was ready to run before I found out about her," I say before kissing Hope. "Now if only she would say Dada right," Madison says. "Mama," Hope says. "You know I have think you put her up to this," I say. "Now how would I do that and all that would mean is she is taking after you," Madison says.**

**"So let me ask you. Did you ever want kids?" I ask. "Well yeah I mean most people do but I wasn't planning anytime soon I mean always thought I would do it the old fashioned way you know get married than have the kids," Madison says. "Really the way your parents treat I would think you were encouraged to have a baby off a drunken one night stand," I say. "Jake don't say things like that in front of her," Madison says. I look at Hope yeah I should really watch my mouth. No need Hope to learn the details of the night she was conceived. "Sorry," I say. "Come on Hope say Dada before Dada loses what remains of his sanity," Madison says. "No," Hope says. "I give up," I say handing Hope off to Madison. "See what you did to Dada," Madison says. "It ok I love you anyway," I say kissing her. "Oh Jake we going to be late," Madison says seeing the clock.**

**#Break#**

**"Look Kazarain time is valuable thing why should I give you anymore on the show," Hogan says. "Come on Hulk you know anything that doesn't get extra promotion is doomed to fail. And well this tournament could use it," Kazarian says. "The tournament is doing just fine," Hogan says. "Not saying it's not but let make this bigger Hulk and after all the finals are going to be Me and Traci vs. Reed and Madison," Kazarain says. "First you have to get by ODB and EY first," Hogan says. "Fine that let me talk about that," Kaz says. "Fine just let me make this clear I don't want anymore of that trash you have been spewing with AJ," Hogan says. "I give you my word Hulk this promo will have nothing do with AJ Styles," Kaz says."Alright you have some time,"Hogan says. "Thank Hulk," Kaz says turning to leave the office. Once he out of hearing range Kaz pulls out his cell. "I got the time cleared yeah get it all ready," Kaz says into his phone. "Hey its bad enough AJ gets special treatment but I am done taking a backseat to Reed," Kaz says.**

**#Break#**

**You know all those photos your parents have taken of you when your kid and you hate doing well when you become a parent yourself you love having them taken. "Come on Hope smile for Mama," Madison says as Hope lays on a platform. "Look at the camera baby," I say. "Got it," the photographer says. "Good job Hope," Madison says going over to her. "We still have some time Mom and Dad jump in there," the female photographer says. "Mom can dad breaks a camera," I says. Madison picks Hope up and the pose a little bit. "Come on Jake one of the whole family please," Madison pleads. "Alright but don't get upset when you two look beautiful and I look like monkey. I don't take good pictures," I say and its true anytime I'm on a poster or a DVD cover it's action shot. Get me to pose I just look strange. We take a few one with the two of holding Hope one with my arms around Madison and Hope a pretty much any other pose you can take now I remember why I hated doing this as a kid. "Come on everyone smile big."**

**We take it a few and finally it over. "See that wasn't so bad," Madison says. "I don't think she minded," I say. "Hope loved it, I was talking to you," Madison says as we head for the car. "I don't like getting my picture taken," I say. She laughs. "The diaper bag," Madison says suddenly. "I'll go get it," I say I remember where put it down in the studio what I don't see if my phone if my phone slide out of my pocket and land on seat.**

**As Jake ran into the studio his phone started to ring. Madison picks it up to answer. "Jake we need to talk," Traci's voice says. "No you don't," Madison says. "Look Madison put Jake on the phone," Traci demands. "Don't make demands of me Traci. You not Jake's wife anymore so leave us alone," Madison says trying not to yell in front of Hope. "Madison just put Jake on," Traci says. What ever you have to say tot Jake you can say to me first," Madison says. "Madison stop acting like you are anything more than fling for Jake," Traci says. "Stop acting like you are still married to him," Madison says.**

**I got the bag and like a fool I spilled it so it took a little longer getting back than I should have. I see Madison talking on my phone and looking very mad. I open the door and mouth who is it. "Your B I T C H of a ex-wife," Madison says. I take my phone. "Traci don't call me lose my number," I say before hanging up and turning off the phone. "I'm so sorry," I say. "You didn't call her she called you," Madison says. "I know but still I'm sorry," I say. "She left us alone for months why now?" Madison asks. "I don't know what did she even want?" I asks. "To talk about god only knows what," Madison says and than Hope starts to cry. Madison goest to the back and picks up Hope. "Its ok sweat pea its ok Mommy is here no more tears." As I watch them I open my phone and do what I should have done a long time ago and block Traci's number.**

**#Break#**

**"I think that even better that you got a hold of Madison," Kaz says to Traci. "Oh definitely," Traci says. "This is to perfect you two win that tournament we already have AJ on the ropes and now we take out the other golden boy," Daniels says thinking.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Note if you are enjoying the story thank JediMasterChris he keeps giving me reviews and that drives me to to get the next chapter up do why don't you join him and give me a review.**_

**Madison and I were watching the latest tournament match on the monitor it was Micke James and Jeff Hardy vs. Sarita and Hernandez and right now things didn't look so good for the team representing the stars and stripes. Jeff hard gone for a cross body only to get caught by Hernandez and was taking a real beating every attempt to make a tag to Mickie was cut off Hernandez hit the crackajack and made the cover only for Jeff to get his foot on the rope. As Hernandez argued with the referee he took his eyes off Jeff allowing him to finally tag in Mickie. Seeing what he had done Hernadez got pissed and kick Mickie. "Oh that's a DQ," I say. As the ref calls for the bell management was very clear on Spike the matches would be men vs men, women vs women only the finals would allow inter-gender contact. The officials were out to pull Hernandez. "I think Jeff has a busted rib," Madison says. "I think Mickie has a dent in her head," I say. "Would make it easier on the next round," Madison says. "Yeah but we got Crimson and Love it the winner of the next match that get Jeff and Mickie," I say. "WHo would have thought I would cheering for ODB and Eric Young," Madison says. "I like Eric Young," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Kaz was in the ring with Traci. "You know I just want to thank TNA for doing this tournament now the lovely Traci Brooks and I are teaming in this and I love the idea of the Knockouts getting more time. I think TNA has the greatest woman in the world and that is why it's so sad for me to see one of the knockout wasting there life," Kaz says sadly. Traci takes the microphone. "And Madison Rayne we are talking about you," Traci says. "You know we talk about the importance of picture well look at these," Kaz says. One screen appears a series of pictures of Jake and Traci from there days together. "And Madison dear just food for thought why is it he didn't block number until you picked the phone," Traci says.**

**#Break**

**Backstage I look at Madison and I can tell she is rattled. "Madison don't listen to that crap," I say. "Why didn't you block her number?" she asks. "Because I don't think. But come on Madison what do you think my hole divorce was some kind lie to put a spark with me and Traci?" I ask. Madison just walks off. "Madison," I call after her. Ok time to go slap Kaz in the head.**

**Hogan sees me heading to the ring. "Easy brother. I know you want to beat up Kaz but right now he's in a match," Hogan says. "Let me tell you something Hogan I want him next open fight night," I say. "Alright fine but please just let this match happen we are in the final match of round one alright," Hogan says. I look back at the monitor and I see EY hitting a back drop on Kaz. You know I like Eric Young but giving me another chance to beat up on Kaz I think I will hope EY loses tonight. That's when I see the camera pan over and show Madison on the ramp looking pissed off. "Oh no," I say as she head for the ring. I run for the ramp and make my way down to her. "Madison come on now is not the time for this," I say to her.**

**She ignores me. "Madison please," I say. In the ring ODB and Traci are now wrestling with ODB running Traci over with a series of forearms. But Traci finally took control with a shot to throat. "Hi baby," Traci yells at me. At that Madison leaps up on the apron. I pull her down. "Leave me alone," Madison screams. "This isn't doing us any good," I say to her. She still ignores me. The match keeps going the typical back and forth you would expect. I still keep trying to get Madison to leave. "Look Madison why would you buy any of that crap?" I finally yell at her. "Because I don't think you committed me," She yells. I figured this fight would come up again but I am not having it at the Impact Zone of everyone. Before I can replay I feel something slap me in the back of the head hard. I turn around and see Kaz smiling smugly. Now I'm pissed and I jump up on the apron What I don't see is Eric charging until it's to late as Kaz side steps and Eric plows into me and we strike heads. I am sent flying off the apron. EY is stunned allowing Kaz to easily hit the fade to black for the win.**

**#Break#**

**I don't know what's worse the fact I had to get stitches from blow or the fact Madison took the car and left without me. Thanks to AJ I got home but I also had way to much time to stew. Making my way to the upstairs first I check on Hope and see she is fine sleeping. Maybe I should put some earmuffs on her like Drew Brees did with his kid at the Super Bowl a few years ago because I really want yell. The door to Madison's room is closed since he moved I have always knocked before entering not this time I throw it open. She is on the bed and looks at me an stays silent. "Alright Madison you want to talk commitment lets talk," I say. "Get out of my room," I say. I tempted to pull a line my dad used about this being my house and so all the rooms are mind than I remember I don't want to make things worse. "Madison I get… No I don't get why this is such a big deal. It's my past that got dragged up again," I say. "You know why it's a big deal Jake because she's not the only one saying it. Its my parents its my friends it fans its everyone that knows you," she says on the verge of tears. "Well don't listen to them listen to me. All the other times Traci and I broke up I wanted her back and I don't anymore. And you know why? Its you and Hope," I say.**

**"Jake don't act like you haven't tried to move on before Jake I have heard plenty of stories," Madison says. "Yeah I have but all those other times something was misting truth was was she still had my heart but not anymore," I say. She mumbles something. I take a hold of her arms. "Madison do you really think I would just lead you on like that? That if I wanted Traci back I wouldn't got for it that I would just set you up to be hurt?" I ask. "See Jake I don't think your leading me on I think your turin but lets be honest you go back to Traci," She says. "Not this time," I say. "Jake people asks what we are doing what are relationship is you say "Oh were dating." that was ok when we were just starting but now I need more than just dating," Madison says.**

**She needs me say it. We basally started dating just before Hope was born That was months ago hell nearly a year. She breaks free of my grasp I can tell she hurting because I can't say it. "Madison…. I…" "Its alright Jake I understand," She says and than this image flashes through my mind her leaving walking away and I panic that scares me. Truth is its fear that holds those words back fear that I mess up and I go back down the hole again but now a new fear is there and in a strange way its giving me a new kind of courage the courage I need right now or else this beautiful life I am building with her is gone. "Madison I love you. Please believe that. I love you," I say before kissing her. We break apart and she looks me in the eyes and I tell she is crying. "Thank you," She says. Maybe I owe Traci and Kaz a thank you there stupid stunt pushed me do what I should have done months ago but I am still going to hurt him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Note Like I said this story won't be as long as Hope but I think it packs a punch.**_

**The next morning I woke up holding Madison in my arms as we laid in her bed. Not a bad way to wake up. "Morning," I say. "Well it wasn't some kind of desperate dream," Madison says. "Unless this the Inception World and everything is a dream," I joke. "You never even saw that movie," She says. "Yeah but I saw every parody of it I could find," I say. She laughs at that. Her phone starts to ring and picks it up and puts it on speaker. "Hi mom," Madison says. "Madison don't worry you father and I heard all about last night your father and I are flying down," Madison's mother Alice says. "Mom what are you talking about?" Madison ask sitting up. "Jake left you and went back to that ex-wife of his," Her father Howard says. "I did not," I say. "Jake what the hell are you doing with our daughter?" Alice yells. "Dad and mom calm down. Jake did not get back together with Traci," Madison says. "Where did you even here that I did?" I ask. "Someone called us to tell us Jake left with Traci," Alice says. "Did you get a name?" I ask. "Chris but you know he sounded awfully familiar," Howard says. "Well mom and dad Jake didn't leave and we got things to do," Madison says before hanging up. "What do we have to do?" I ask. She kisses me. "Oh that," I say before kissing her.**

**#Break#**

**"If it worked the way I think it will little Maddie is on her way back to Ohio right now," Daniels says. "And hopefully she took Hope by the way what a stupid name for a kid with her," Kaz say. "And takes them right out of the tournament for good," Traci says. "You know ten years is a long time but after all these years of loyalty we are finally getting a shot to run TNA," Daniels says. "It's about Damn Time," Kaz says. "Agreed," Traci says. "I have to admit Chris calling her parents great move no doubt they will help there little girl get away from Reed ASAP," Kaz says.**

**#Break#**

**Six days later we were back at the Impact Zone. Madison and I sat on a stack of boxes. "Well last week had to be a very tough night for you two just how are things now?" The camera man asks. "First it's not easy have our personal live brought up like that. But sadly in 2012 that is the way it works see anyone on the net knows Jake and I live together they know we have a child and I get the question all the time about him and Traci. But let me point something out the big difference this time it is me," Madison says.**

**"Who the hell cares?" Angelina Love says walking into the shot followed by Crimson. "Given they won't make the finals I mean Reed you can't beat me and well Madison your not match for Angelina," Crimson says. I let out a deep breath and stand up. "Normally I'd make a joke but…" I slap Crimson in the face. Security steps in to separate us all.**

**#Break#**

**The injures Jeff Hardy and Mickie James has suffered last week happened in there match with Kaz and Traci. Kaz managed to hit the fade to black and pin Hardy to pick up the win. After the match they had again taken a chance to taunt Jake and "warn" Madison.**

**"Well Taz we have one team set for the finals and now we find out who joins Traci Brooks and Frankie Kazarian in the finals," Tenay says. "Well Traci and Kaz think it's going to be Jake and Madison that is why the launching these attacks," Taz says. Crimson's music plays as he and Angelina enter. "But Taz any time we see Crimson in the ring it's that long unbeaten streak that must be brought up," Tenay says. "No doubt and you Angelina Love who held that Knockouts title so many times its' no easy task getting past them," Taz says.**

**Jake's Music starts to play as he and Madison enter. Jake and Crimson will start and the referee calls for the bell. Crimson goes to slap Jake as payback for earlier but Jake ducks and lights up the big man's chest with a series of rapid fire chops. Crimson reaches out to grab for a choke slam Jake sides step and lock on a cravat to start going for a hangman's clutch. Crimson powers out of it and tags in Angelina. Jake tags in Madison. Madison and Angelina lock up Angelina hits Madison with a shoulder jaw breaker. Madison is stunned for a second but first back with a kick to Angelina's calf. Angelina puts Madison in a side head lock only for Madison to back suplex her way out of it. Kaz and Traci have come out to the ramp to watch the match. Both girls are up and Madison hits a flying headscicors and than goes right into a scissors stomp. Madison rolls Angelina over and covers count of one count of two Angelina kicks out.**

**Madison quickly works to tie up Angelina up in a straight jacket hold. "This a great a hold it hears out the shoulders and the arms," Taz says. Angelina stands up with Madison keeping control of the hold Madison lets it go and goes for a Oklahoma roll count of one count of two, Angelina reverses for a pin of her own and grabs Madison's tights count of one count of two, Madison kicks out. Angelina tags back in Crimson. Crimson charges across the ring trying to attack Jake who side steps tags in and than comes in and hits Crimson with a modified face buster. Jake pulls Crimson and goes for a suplex but Crimson powers out and gives Jake one of his down and than hits a running power slam. Crimson pulls Jake up and locks in a cravat and hits some knees to Jake's head. Jake drops like a bag of rocks. Crimson waits for Jake to stand and than hits a spear and covers, count of one count of two, Jake kicks outs. Crimson pulls Jake up for a press slam. "The power of the Undefeated Crimson is amazing," Tenay says.**

**Jake staggers to his feet and Crimson gives him an double undertook DDT. Gunner puts one foot on Jake for a pin Jake kicks before the referee can count rolls out of the ring to the outside. Crimson walks over to the side allowing Jake go trip him and smash his leg onto the apron. Jake get up on the apron and comes in with a big double stomp. Jake tags in Madison. Angelina scores first with a big kick right to Madison's face. Love than snapmare's Madison over and than hits a big kick to her back and than give Madison a DDT and covers count of one count of two Madison kicks out. Angelina pulls Madison up and hits the lights out Crimson runs up and and pull Jake off the apron as Angelina covers count of count of two Madison gets her foot on the rope. Angelina sets up another lights out Madison blocks it and turn it into a bother lights suplex count of one count of two count of three. "The winners of match Madison Rayne and Jake Reed."**

**Kaz has a microphone. "Madison congratulations you managed to win this match even as your partner could only lust after Traci here," Kaz says. Jake grabs a microphone. "Frankie and Traci for the love of god shut up! I want a lot of things I want a title shot I want another title for Husker Football but the only woman I want is the queen bee," Jake says. "Jake stop lying for yourself," Traci says. Madison grabs the microphone. "Traci it so sad to see this. But Jake doesn't need you anymore he's got a real woman he doesn't need to drink because I fill all his needs," Madison taunts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Because of the tournament TNA had altered things a little so this the last show before the PPV was going to be Open Fight Night. I headed to the ring as the fans cheered. "Thanks everyone. Now this Open Fight Night thing started when I was still hurt. But I have really enjoyed watching it the first couple of months. So I am going to make my first call out…" Before I can do it Daniels music starts to play as he Kaz and Traci come out Kaz has a microphone. "Yeah Reed let me guess it me," Kaz says. "No Frankie see I promised Madison, Hulk, and Dixie not to ruin the finals of the tournament. So instead I am going to call out your little boyfriend up there who I know has been playing a role in all the little attacks on my life lately," I yell. "You can't do that. I'm not even dressed to wrestle," Daniels yells. "Daniels it's open fight night you gotta fight," I say. Hogan appears on the big screen. "Daniels if you not in the ring in ten seconds your fired," Hogan says. Daniels takes off his dress shirt and runs to the ring wearing jeans and tennis shoes.**

**#Break#**

**Jake catches Daniels with a big forearm as he comes in the ref calls for the bell. Daniels get up and Jake chops him into the corner. Daniels tries to answer back only for Jake to round house kick him in the head. Daniels is stunned allowing Jake to German suplex he rolls through for another one and than rolls again repositions his hand for a full nelson and hits a release dragon suplex. Jake gets up and hits a running elbow drop. "Come on Chris," Kaz yells at ringside. Jake hits the running outsider edge into the corner. "Reed pulls the old Nebraska Nuke," Tenay says as Daniels drops to the ground clutching at his neck. Kaz pulls Daniels out of the ring. Daniels is dazed and Kaz pulls to his feet. "Get going hurt him now it's easier for me and Traci on Sunday," he yells. "Shut up," Daniels says before he climbs up on the apron Jake walks over to him and gets thumbed in the eye. Daniels gets back in the ring and hits an STO he quickly pulls Jake for a running neck breaker and than covers count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. Daniels waits for Jake to get up and than this an enziquri. Daniels hits a split legged moonsault. Daniels gets a chin lock on Jake. Daniels cranks back on the hold. Jake tries to fight out gets to his feet and Daniels turns the hold into a side headlock. Daniels forces Jake down and turn the hold into a pin count of one count of two, Jake rolls his shoulder but is still in the head lock.**

**Daniels hits a bulldog and covers count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. Daniels sets up for the Angles Wings but Jake blocks it and turn it into a northern light suplex. Count of one count of two. Daniels Is up first and hits a running knee knocking Jake back into the corner. Daniels sits Jake up on the turnbuckle and goes for the fall from grace but Jake blocks it and locks in a cravat and than a cravat cutter. "We have seen Jake Reed make more use of that hold lately and its great move to add because you do much out of it," Taz says. Both men are up and Jake scores with a running kick. Jake than follows up with a flying clothesline. Kaz jumps up the apron with Traci. Jake runs at Kaz and drop kicks him off. Traci gets down to check on Kaz. Jake give Daniels an over head belly to belly suplex. Jake hits a knee drop and than covers count of one count of two, Daniels kicks out. Daniels kips up and charges but Jake side steps and than lock on the cravat and goes for the Hangman's clutch. "He's got it out of no where gotta give Reed credit here," Taz says. Daniels looks like is he about to tap but Kaz pulls the ref out of the ring and hits him. Jake lets go of the hold and goes over to check on the referee. He kicks Kaz in the head though the ropes. Kaz goes down.**

**"Wait what is she doing?" Tenay says as Traci climbs into the ring. Traci is about to low blow Jake but he catches her arm and than pulls her up. "I'm sorry," Traci says. Jake lets her only for her to try and slap him Jake catches her hand again. Traci tries to change tactics. "You know I'll always love you," Traci says. "Give me a break," Tenay says. Jake side steps and Kaz plows into Traci. Daniels is up and gets Jake in the Koji clutch just as the referee gets back in the ring. "Is Jake going to tap?" Taz asks. Jake gets his foot on the rope. The referee forces Daniels to break the hold. Daniels sees he has a chance and goes for the BME but Jake gets his knees up. Daniels some how lands on his feet instead of hitting the move.**

**Both me get up and tie up Jake is able to hit a hip toss and hits a rolling knock snap. Daniels sits up again and Jake just kicks him as hard as he can right in the back. Daniels rolls out of the ring again but AJ rushes out and tosses Daniels back in the ring. Jake kicks Daniels in the gut and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake covers count of one count of two count of three. AJ pulls Daniels out of the ring and beats him up the ramp as Daniels tries to run away. Jake watches and laughs. "Wait look out Jake," Tenay yells. Traci low blows Jake. Jake drops to the floor and Traci kicks him low again. "So severs all your need huh?" Traci taunts.**

**Madison runs out and hits attacks Traci who gets out of the ring and hides behind Kaz. Madison gets a microphone. "Hey Traci get in here now I want a match," Madison says. Traci knows she was just called out and can't run anymore. Jake rolls to the outside still in pain. Traci gets back in the ring. "Mike why do I have a feeling this won't be the most technical match up," Taz says. Both women get in the ring as the referee calls for the bell. Both knockouts lock up and Traci shoves Madison back into the corner and hits a elbow to the back of the head. Traci than places her foot Madison wind pipe to choke her. The referee forces Traci to stop. Traci taunts the fans and Madison hits a running big boot. Traci rolls out of the ring. Kaz gets in the ring and grabs Madison by the hair and sets up for the wave of the future but Jake has recovered and attack Kaz. "The ref is throwing this out," Tenay says as security runs out to separate everyone.**

**#Break#**

**After the show Madison and I headed straight home. Don't get us wrong we both love our company but even the best TNA match has a hard time beating more time with our little girl. "Come on Hope I'll buy you a pony…" "Jake," Madison says. "Hey I'm desperate just say DaDa. Please," I say. "Food," Hope says. Madison laughs at that. I put my forehead against Hope's. "Its a good think your so cute," I say. "Come on sweet pea cut DaDa a break," Madison says. "Part of me jus thinks I should just let it go she will say it when she is ready," I say. "So Jake when we win what title are you going after?" Madison asks. "What was that?" I ask coyly. "What title would go after when we win the tournament?" Madison asks. "Oh do we get a title shots for winning?" I ask again.**

**"Well you know I'm not a Knockout or Eric Young so the Knockout titles are out. Can't really say I'm an X-Division guy and with my history of getting stabbed in the back wouldn't want to trust a partner so that leaves two," I say. "Yeah the TV title and the world title witch one?" Madison asks. "How should I know. I decide when we win the tournament," I say.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**"This Match is the Finals of the King and Queen of TNA tournament," Christy Hemme announces. Traci and Kaz make there entrance with Daniels following them behind. "You know these three really make me sick," Tenay says. "Mike we know what this is about the winners of this tournament get title shots it's clear they want the power that would bring," Taz says. "You want a title shot earn it. These people the attacks on Jake Reed and Madison Rayne and here personal life is to far," Mike says. "Mike I agree but let face it that woman Traci Brooks she got reject by Jake Reed and she can't move on," Taz says. Jake's music starts to play. Jake and Madison make there entrance. The referee brings all four four wrestlers to the center. "Remember since this a PPV the no contact between men and women rule has been waived. But lets have a clean match," he show that isn't going to happen Traci shoves Madison who fires right back. The two women start chopping at each other. The referee tries to break them up only to get shoved down. Jake kicks Kaz in the gut and whips him into the ropes and hits him with a big clothesline. "We figured this match would be intense but the referee couldn't even ring the bell,' Tenay says.**

**Kaz and Traci run out of the ring. Jake dives out of the ring and takes out both of them out. "Jake Reed just scored one for all ex-husbands every where," Taz says. Jake throws Kaz back in the ring and drops a knee. The referee calls for the bell. Kaz gets up and Jake hits an over head bell to belly suplex. Traci has recovered enough to stand on the apron. Jake tags in Madison who runs over and suplexs Traci in. Traci stands up and Madison hits a drop kick knocking her down. Madison looks for the Rayne drop but Daniels trips her the referee misses it because Kaz had jumped into the ring. Jake comes over and attacks Daniels but why he is doing that Traci gutwrech suplex Traci and than chokes her on the ropes. Traci starts to cross face Madison and than hits a DDT and covers. Count of one count of two Madison kicks out. Traci turns to Jake. "This is who you left me for," Traci yells. "You left me crazy," Jake yells. Traci just stomps on Madison and than starts to walk around ring doing a little wave like Madison does. Madison sees this and is pissed off and tackles Traci and punches her. Traci pokes Madison in the eye and than clothesline her down.**

**Kaz holds his hand out for a tag. Traci ignores it and Kicks Madison right in the face. Traci pulls a dazed Madison up. "You are nothing," Traci yells but Madison rolls her up count of one count of two Traci kicks out. Madison goes for a tag but Traci cuts her off and drops an elbow. Again Kaz holds out for a tag. "Traci come on," he yells. She ignores him and stomps on Madison again. She than blows a kiss at Jake. Traci goes to drop an elbow on Madison but Madison rolls out of the way. Traci misses and Madison tags Jake in. Kaz reaches in extending his hand again as Jake enters. Traci slaps Jake. "She not going to tag out is she," Tenay says stunned. "Traci come on your being stupid," Kaz yells. "What is she doing," Daniels tries to lock up and Jake but he just shoves her off. Traci goes to kick Jake in the gut but he sides steps.. Finally Kaz is able to tag himself in. Traci starts to yell at Kaz. Kaz and Jake lock up Jake scores fist with a knee to the gut and than hip tosses Kaz over. Kaz gets up and and he and Jake circle each other. Jake goes for a kick but Kaz ducks under it and gives Jake a swinging neck breaker.**

**Kaz hits a big leg drop and covers count of of one count of two Jake kicks out. Kaz waits for Jake stand up and than hits a jumping kick. Kaz goes to the top rope and comes off with a cross body count of one count of two, Jake kicks out again. Kaz goes for a shinning wizard but Jake blocks it. Jake stand and get a waist lock and goes for a German Suplex and hits it. Jake rolls through and goes for a second one hits Suplex rolls through again and repositions his hands for a dragon suplex and hits it with a bridge count of one count of two Kaz kicks out. Both men stand. Kaz goes for a leg kick. Jake fires back with one of his own. Both men kick again this time to the boat and hit at the same time. Kaz hits a fore arm and than gets in position for a cradle suplex. Traci tags herself back in and covers Jake count of one count of two Jake kicks out. Traci tries to put Jake in a head lock. Jake shoves her off but Traci hits the ref. This gives her a chance to kick Jake right below the belt. Jake drops to the ground. Madison gets in the ring but the referee stops her. Traci starts to slap Jake. "You Jake just refuses to fight back," Taz says.**

**Jake steps back and Madison tags in. Traci goes for a spear but Madison hits a leg lift and catches Traci right in the jaw. Madison hits a senton and covers. Daniels pulls the referee out of the ring before he can count. "That it go to the back!" The referee orders. "What you can't do that?" Daniels yells. Jake jumps on the apron and hits Daniels with a flying knee. Kaz has gotten in the ring and hits Madison with the wave of the future and than puts Traci on her. The ref gets back in the ring. Jake sees this and pulls Traci off of Madison. Kaz gets in the ring and shoves Jake away from Traci. Jake takes down Kaz and does some ground and pound. Kaz fights out both men are standing Kaz goes for a spin kick but Jake ducks and Kaz catches the referee who drops to the ground. Jake hits ace crusher on Kaz.**

**Jake goes to check on Madison she is still down. Kaz gets and hits Jake with an inverted DDT. Kaz covers Jake but the ref is still down. Kaz is trying to wake up the referee but Madison low blows him and than gives him the Rayne Drop for good measure. "Turn about is fair play," Taz says. Madison sees Traci starting to get up she than tosses her out of the ring and drops her on the guard rail. Traci starts to crawl away with Madison beating on her.**

**Back in the ring the referee is getting up. He sees both men down and starts to count. both men get up to there knees. Jake gets up to feet and kicks Kaz in the gut and pick him up for the Death Valley Driver. Kaz escapes picks Jake up for the Fade to Black. Jake fights out and tries for a power bomb Kaz lands on his feet. Goes for the wave of the future Jake blocks in locks in a cravat. Kaz falls to the ground and Jake locks in the hangman's clutch. Kaz taps out. Jake lets out of the hold and sees Madison who is coming down the ramp the hug and thank Jake picks her up kisses her as the crowd cheers.**

**#Break#**

**"Morning," Madison says kissing me when I wake up. "Hey you," I say. She lays down into my arm. "Please tell me we don't have to get up yet?" Madison says. "Well Hope is sleeping. All the extra stuff we have to do for the PPV is done. So unless there is a fire not a chance," I say before kissing her neck. "I don't know if life could get any better," Madison says. "I wouldn't want it to because I love this to much. Hey I was thinking why don't you move in," I say. "I already did. Remember? When I couldn't afford my apartment," Madison says. "I mean the room Madison," I say as we both sit up. "You already live in the house. I told you I love you and we sleep in the same bed each night anyway," I say. "Except for when we fight," Madison reminds me. "Come on Madison aren't you sick of that little guest room," I say. She kisses me. "Yes I've been sick of it for months. I love it," Madison says getting out of bed and pulling on a robe.**

**She looks at my dresser. "Ok first we gotta move that over. And pain we have to paint," Madison says. "Oh great we did so well trying to get Hope's room ready," I say. "Come on Jake you can't expect me to move in her and not just change it up a little bit right now it's your room it should become our room," Madison says. "Ok but we don't have to start redecorating right away," I say. Before Madison can reply Hope starts to cry. "Your turn," I say. Madison goes to get our daughter. I get up and walk around my room. Yeah its time for a new look.**

**#Break#**

**Madison was dressing Hope for the day. "So Hope what do you think the blue dress or the pink dress," Madison says holding them up. Hope points to the pink one. "That's my girl," She says before putting the dress on her. "Ok now Hope today please say the word DaDa your father is losing his mind," Madison says picking her up. Hope just lets out small laugh. "Oh my little princess I love you," Madison says kissing her child on the forehead.**

**#Break#**

**So what do you think we did that day watch TV? Go out on my motorcycle? Go fishing? Of course I had to move Madison's things into my room. "Careful I love that dresser," Madison says. "I'm being as gentle as I can since I am doing this alone just like the day I moved this in," I say. "I was pregnant than," Madison says. "And now you reason is?" I ask trying not to bang up the dresser or my door frame. " Someone has to hold the baby," Madison says. Finally I get it through the door. "You know I was thinking we should really put mine where your is and move yours over," Madison says. I stop pushing the dresser and look over at her. "Madison I already have a bum knee I'd like to keep my back from going out," I say. "Oh alright just push it where that empty space is," Madison says. "Great idea why didn't I think of it," I say.**

**"Isn't Dada silly?" Madison says to Hope. "Dada," Hope says. "Jake she said it," Madison says. "I know, Yes," My little girl finally you said it for me thank you," I say taking Hope and hugging her and kissing her. She laughs and claps her little arms. "Ok life pretty much perfect," I say. "Dada," Hope says again. "Thank god I can finally stop worrying about that," I say. "And begging her to say every day," Madison says. "Well how would you feel if she wasn't saying Mama," I say. "True so life is pretty perfect huh?" Madison asks. "Oh yeah," I say kissing Hope and pulling Madison into a family hug. LIfe is about as perfect as it gets.**

**_Note- Well thank you to JediMasterChris for all his reviews. LIke I said was not going to be as long as Hope witch took over a year to do this took a month. Just a little story and for those that don't know I have another story with Jake invading ROH there will be another Jake and TNA story I have a few ideas but sadly one of them kind of got screwed with TNA doing something. BTW congrats to TNA on 10 years and that PPV was best of the year._**


End file.
